1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer technology, and in particular relates to access methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage units are widely used in digital cameras, cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), global positioning systems (GPS), moving picture experts group 1 layer 3s (MP3) or portable electronic devices having access capabilities and so on. Non-volatile memories (e.g., flash memories) are the most common type of storage units.
However, due to bus conflict, storage units may obtain incorrect in-system programming codes (ISP code) when reading ISP codes. Therefore, there is a need for a memory device and a memory control method thereof to mitigate the above problem.